


Tangled

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami, in spite of everything, doesn't consider herself a cuddler. She’s always given hugs freely - to her friends, anyway - but cuddling has always been hit or miss. She’s never found herself cuddling with a male partner before, no matter how often they shared a bed. Until she wakes up in the middle of the night twined around Ichiji.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 5 [SFW] - Cuddling**

This was going to be a weird one to explain, if Ichiji woke up. Nami wasn’t entirely sure how she’d done it, but she had...completely enmeshed her body with his. Their legs were tangled both with each other and in the soft white sheets, and her torso lay diagonally from Ichiji’s hip to his shoulder, pinning him beneath her. One arm had slipped beneath his neck with her other around his head, fingers gripping tightly to his hair.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position Nami had ever been in, but it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable either. Ichiji was warm and huggable enough, for all his muscles.  _ “Still,”  _ Nami thought to herself, freezing in place and trying not to move.  _ “He’s going to have some questions if he wakes up to me tangled around him like this.” _

She tried to pull her arm free, to no avail. Left leg, nothing. Right leg, nothing. After a few minutes of fruitless struggling, Nami was out of ideas on how to free herself subtly.  _ “He’s going to think I’m a moron,” _ Nami sighed internally, pausing for a moment to rest her head against his.  _ “I don’t even know how this happened.” _

Nami realized, then, that she hadn’t felt Ichiji’s deep, even breathing for a good bit - and his chest had stopped moving with his breathing beneath her.

_ “Oh no.” _

“...Do you need me to move?” His question was polite, but definitely confused. Nami was just grateful that his bedroom was so dark, she couldn’t see the look on his face.

“No - I mean - I’ll free myself - It’s fine,” Nami stumbled over her words, quickly kicking her legs free and rolling back off of Ichiji, sliding back into place directly beside him - which was where she’d started her night in the first place. “Sorry.”

She felt his arm around her then, pulling her back against him as he kissed her on the top of her head. “No need to be sorry,” Ichiji murmured, voice quiet and calm. “If there’s one lesson - and only one lesson - that my brothers have made clear to me, it’s to never complain about a beautiful girl cuddling you.”

“A lesson from Sanji?” Nami could scarcely believe it, and she felt a smile on her lips as she clung to Ichiji. “That’s a first.”

“I said no such thing, and if you ever bring it up again - I will deny it.”


End file.
